Not Just A Mask
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when the gang has to solve a mystery when there's no masks involved? Will the real life monster convince them to quit mystery solving forever? Fraphne, Shelma
1. Chapter 1

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

_****_"Guys, we have a new possible mystery." Fred said, entering Headquarters.

"What about?" Velma asked.

"There's been some disappearances lately. Mostly pets, but also a few young teens." Fred explained. "Every single time, it's been when they got near a certain house on the block. So, should we check it out?"

"Sure, why not?" Daphne replied.

* * *

"Why are we just sitting here?" Daphne asked. "Pretty sure the mystery is _inside_."

"We have to wait." Fred said.

"For what?" Velma asked.

"The people around here say they see strange stuff at night. They've seen a woman appearing at the windows and strange lights from inside." Fred explained. "We've got half an hour to sun down."

"Is it possible she's just an old hermit watching TV?" Daphne asked.

"No, I researched this house." Fred said. "It's been abandoned for 50 years."

"Like, can Scoob and I just stay here when you guys go in? That house is a little too freaky for me." Shaggy said.

"No, we're a team." Velma said. "Plus, we'll probably need you later."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Shaggy said.

Finally, the sun began to set. The gang left the van, approached the door. The door was unlocked and opened with a loud creak. The inside was covered with dust and cobwebs. The rooms were filled with furniture from decades before, covered in white sheets.

"Well, since this house is so big, I suggest we-"

"Split up and search for clues." The others finished.

"Well, yeah. We'll all go our separate ways and communicate through the walkie-talkies. That way we cover more ground and still have contact." Fred said. "Shaggy, Scooby- see if you can find anything in the basement. Velma, the library. Daphne- second floor. I'll do the attic."


	2. Chapter 2

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

"Like, why do we always get the creepy spots?" Shaggy asked as they walked through the basement.

Scooby shrugged as they continued on.

"Like, there's nothing down here, guys." Shaggy said into the radio.

"Then find somewhere else to search and see what we can find." Fred's voice responded back.

Static filled the walkie-talkie. A few seconds later, a scream came through. Shaggy could only hear the scream through the walkie-talkie which meant it was somewhere way above his location.

"Hello?" Fred's voice came through after a second. "Gang?"

"I'm here." Shaggy responded.

"Here." Velma's voice came.

"Daph?" Fred asked. "Are you okay?"

No response.

"Guys, come to the library." Velma said. "I found something interesting."

* * *

Daphne was walking through the hallway. It could have been a beautiful house at one time, but the years had been hard on the house. She opened the door of the first bedroom and entered.

A desk sat at the far end of the room, and this is where Daphne started. She flipped through the papers and heard a floorboard creak behind her. Grabbed her flashlight for a weapon, she spun around.

A woman who resembled a skeleton stood before her. Daphne froze, terror racing through her body. The woman's grey hair fell limply, as the old woman smiled a toothless smile.

"You'll do nicely, now won't you?" The woman asked.

"Do what nicely?" Daphne asked, as the woman came close.

"Young, pretty- you've got quite a few years left." The woman said, patting Daphne's cheek.

She could hear her walkie-talkie in her pocket but couldn't make out the words. The woman grabbed something from her robe and Daphne screamed as the needle pierced her skin.

* * *

"Immortality? Witchcraft?" Shaggy gulped. "We should get out of here-"

"Shaggy, sit." Velma said. "It says here that these people will find a victim to take their life span. This results in the fast death of the victim, while the Immortal lives the victim's lifespan. At the end of the lifespan, they find a new victim."

"But, there's been pets missing." Fred said.

"They'll sometimes settle for animals if they can't find a long enough lifespan." Velma explained. "Which means we better find Daphne."


	3. Chapter 3

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different._**

**_This one won't be that many chapters, I'm afraid. Oh well!_**

"What now?" Fred asked. "We've checked every room!"

"Maybe it's a hidden room." Velma said. "We just have to find something-"

"Like a trapdoor?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I suppose." Velma said.

"I, like, found one." Shaggy said, pointing the floor.

Fred reached down and pulled the trap door open. It opened easily, revealing a staircase. From somewhere down below, a faint light glowed.

"Well, we found another room." Fred said, descending first. Velma followed second, and Scooby and Shaggy followed slowly.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they could see the light still in the distance. They walked closer and found it was coming from a door. The door was partially open, and Fred peeked through the crack. Daphne was laying strapped down on a metal table. There was something off about her, and Fred knew if would have something to do with the IVs attached to her arms.

"Oh, young thing." An old woman said, coming in view. "You don't know how long it has been since I found a source so young with so much time left. Ah, 70 years is fantastic! I won't need to find another one like you for so long!" The woman smiled. "It's almost time. You won't even know it's happening."

Fred watched as the woman attached something to her own arm, leaning over Daphne. Fred watched in horror as Daphne lay so still, and the woman became younger. He burst through the door, the others behind him.

He ran towards the woman, grabbed her in a rough hold.

"What have you done? Fix it!" Fred demanded.

"Oh darling, it's far too late for that. I stop it now, your precious friend dies in a year." The woman said, laughing. Her hair was long and dark, and her features became those of a youthful woman. Even her life was youthful.

"Reverse it." Fred demanded.

"Oh, I can't." The woman said. "Once one loses their lifespan, there's no way to regain it."

"Actually, there is." Velma said. "You should know, Methilda."

"What?" Methilda said, frozen. "How do you know who I am?"

"Methilda Brenton. It says in the books in your library, which I must say are pretty interesting. Especially this one." Velma said, holding up the book she had shown the others. "It says in Chapter 8 how to reverse this spell. So you're going to do it, or you're going to jail."

"You can't send me to jail!" Methilda cried. "They can't keep me there for enternity!"

"Actually, they can. If you don't reverse this, you won't be out to find someone new. You'll die." Velma said.

Methilda looked terrified. "Fine! I'll reverse it!" She screamed. "You have to promise that you will not send me to jail if I do!"

Fred caught Velma's eye. "We promise." Velma said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry this isn't an update! I'm posting this to let you know I am starting my final year of school in 2 days(Sept 3rd) which means I'm busy preparing for it. **_

_**I promise to update all of these stories as soon as I can! The first week of school is always hectic(especially for Grade 12- and I have a few lower grade courses to get into as well) so it may be a few weeks until the next update. **_

_**Later today, I should hopefully have a new shorter story posted for all of you. I won't lie, I'm a little stuck on a few of my stories. So I'll post a short story I've had in my had for a while. **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Alicia Marie**_


End file.
